topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tendou Setsuna
Origin: Tokyo Babel Classification: Artificial God (Created by Tendou Neru), Higher-dimensional being, The hero of billions of humans, the concept of victory Age: Unknown | This concept dont apply on him since that is Beyond Time-space Physical strength: Large Moutain (He can one punch Gluttony a beast bigger than moutain)| Universe+ (He defeated Gethel)| Metaverse+ (He erasing everything in the heaven with his nuclear bomb, before Setsuna caused the Divine calamity, a phenomene that caused the Multiverse and Heaven extinction, the Heaven is covered by the blood this is when Setsuna dont wanted be God in Lilith route) Threat level: Tiger+| Demon+| Celestial+| Omega+ Powers and abilities: Can copy the abilities and powers of opponent, conceptual manipulation including attack/damage/defense/resistance conceptual, reality warping, time manipulation, space manipulation, dimension and time tearing, Higher-dimension manipulation, soul manipulation, causality manipulation including acausality, bypass durability via his weapon and abilities, can boost his stats, elemental manipulation, vector manipulation, law manipulation, illusion, resistance (soul, time, causality, space manipulation), he has infinite abilities in creating his abilities itself Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Large Mountain level (he can invoked Gluttony, a bigger than moutain size) | Universe level+ | Metaverse level+ (He is the second Strongest being from Tokyo Babel, he defeated Uroboros and Metatron with ease, both are the second strongest antagonists and being the concept of victory, Messenger a Metaverse level+ character dont want fight Tendou Setsuna) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Against Gethel his speed is above Speed of sound) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Immeasurable (This is proved that Tendou Setsuna has Immeasurable speed in defying the time-space and he exists outside the Heaven, against Uriel this is stated that he is beyond time-space) Durability: Large Mountain level | Universe+ | Metaverse+ (He tanked the Metatron sword that stated by the narrator that this sword annihilated God aka YHVH and other attacks and gets 0 damage) Intelligence: Super Genius, Setsuna is very smart in intellectal he can explain everything about concept of parallel World, in fight he can Calculate the Vector of opponent Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: * Peccati Sword: * Metatron Sword: After the Metatron Death, his Sword Is a Transdimensional weapon, he must choose his master and choosing Setsuna * The Seven Deadly Sins Sword: * The Scissor Blade: This is two blades The red blade is the color pf immortality the blue is the color of death, this is transdimensional weapons that is stronger than Metatron sword Technique: * Universal Machine / Gardian Spirit Of Time (Sorami route): This is The Tendou Setsuna raison d'etre, this boost him, enough for defeated Metatron, he invoked also the Scissor Blade, he becomes the concept of victory also each user has different concept * Dimensional Leap Hermes: This is strong technique that used against Uriel and he exists outside Time-space, crack the dismensions and the reality * Universal Machine, Gardian Spirit of Time (Raziel route): This is Setsuna raison d'etre, he makes the impossible possible, so his concept is the probability * The Nuclear Bomb: This is strong attack, enough for destroy everything in the heaven and can bypass durability * Divine Destruction -- The Harbinger Ash: The Sea of flames appair and consumes the heaven and YHVH, this is the second Strongest attack of Setsuna (Kugutsu Sorami route), this attack can destroy invincible being * The God of Lightning: This technique boost the stats of Setsuna, he is more strong, more Fast that before, he makes this in absorbing the lightning * Higher-Plane Creation: Tendou Setsuna can create a Higher-Plane Beyond of the Heaven (À realm dimensionless) * Causality Shifting: With this power Setsuna becomes invincible/Beyond concept of defense, even the attacks that can bypass durability is useless * Causality destruction/distorsion: The Causality destruction is in High level he can destroy invincible being (High rank) and can bypass durability * Category:Character Category:Tokyo Babel Category:Visual novel Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Omega Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:H/Eroge